Conventional conductive bridging random access memory (CBRAM) type elements (sometimes referred to as programmable metallization cells (PMCs)) and other resistive RAM (RRAM) type storage elements can include a memory layer programmable between two or more resistance states. Such conventional memory elements can include an “active” electrode formed with a metal, such as silver, that oxidizes and can ion conduct through a solid electrolyte.
A blanket layer of such a metal, such as silver, can be difficult to process (i.e., pattern with photolithography steps) due to resulting defects. Such processing can be particularly difficult when executed during a back end of line (BEOL) portion of a fabrication process. A BEOL portion of a process can occur after active devices have been formed in a substrate, and then covered with one or more interlayer dielectrics.
In addition, conventionally, a large interface area between an active electrode and a solid electrolyte can suffer from thermal instability and/or may contribute to variations in performance between memory elements.